Appetite For Destruction
Appetite For Destruction es una canción de la banda de rap estadounidense, Niggaz With Attitude. Se puede escuchar en la radio West Coast Classics de Grand Theft Auto V. Letra Dre I got a taste for waste and a taste and a blood Murder I heard her when she screamed the "Drop!" Cuz it's on part of slung Relate this to no choice And listen to this straight-up man before they ban the voice While I ride to the rythem of a pop Remember the first nigga that runs is the first to get shot Whoever thinks that what I say and betray is negativity Need to come kick it in the city with me And find the black and crack de fact And take that shit back cuz they don't wanna fuck with that There's too many niggaz they're tryin' to calm If mothafuckaz could get it, nobody would've fuck with it Appetite for destruction - For him to get a bit more shit he gotta commit - Murder in the first degree - a man slaughter Takin' a life of his wife and young doughter A whole city of bitches they look sucked up And the niggaz iz killin' it's straight fucked up Whoever sayin' what I'm sayin'z for greed The 9 even when they're tryin' to feed my appetite for destruction " .. you gotta know I'm talkin' to .. " Ren The Appetite is tremendous So I'm gonna spin this Drop up some violence because they ax me to end this Some trouble that I cought cuz I was noisy A nigga tried to take advantage because I'm de kamikazi He took de swing from my hand - thought I was faded Start runnin' for the door but the fucker never made it The sound of the 9 went BANG shot And all over the wall was his mothafuckin' brain Cuz I'm a nigga you can't sleep on So set the alarm, cuz I'm hittin' like a mothafuckin' bomb I do damage with the 9 in my hand But the average nigga they do not mean to understand I'm from the streets so therefor You know I don't care for A sucker that ain't down with the real niggaz the niggaz the niggaz yo And after when the shit gotta go ain't even sober Any time that the 9 wanna leave I got a .38 hittin' down the sleeve And it's ready to go to work cuz that's what it's here for I shoot down a milion niggaz and shoot one more And that's the milion and one They could'nt hang with the appetite Cuz they was'nt rappin' right So I had to destroy whoever was standin' in my presence For fuckin' up de asses appetite for destruction "Cops would'nt hurt you, on your ass, man, you know, they realy degrade you, I suppose you don't believe that shit, don't believe in cops degrade you, Oh come on, those biddin'z, those people was resistin' arrest" Eazy-E Check it out yo, in de house yo So I can show and flow and let the people know So won't you ease on down to the yellow brick road to Compton But first let me tell you somethin' - I possess to 10 commendmendts of the Hip Hop Baxter, Known as the thief and murderer : First one - I'm a be a nigga with an attitude Gotta get respected, break your mothafuckin' neck Second one - Allwayz gotta fuck at a wedlock I like it when the pussy goes snack crack and pop Number three - I'm a gangsta, an addict I smoke any foolz tryin' to cause some statix Number four - Here's what's these are A crazy-ass nigga that remains hard core Fifth one - My kill has just begun I pull out my gun that will keep me on the run Step six - Hmmm, it's kinda tricky - Can't forget that I'm mothafuckin' chickenshit To the ones who tries to play the E - By the time you reach Seven you'll be 6 feet deep Number eight - Make no mistake, Move real slicky and you're bound to catch yo' pray Ninth one - I gotta be raw, fuck any brain once your man made law Last but not least, I must be real - Number ten - is my appetite to ki ... Video thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Canciones de West Coast Classics